


Murdoc's Certain Soft Spot

by tr_ash101



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gen, Gorillaz - Freeform, Late at Night, Nightmares, Phase One (Gorillaz), Platonic Relationships, Storms, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, What Have I Done, kudos hungry author, scared, soft spot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-13 14:32:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11187099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tr_ash101/pseuds/tr_ash101
Summary: Kong Studios is creepy as ever, and Noodle gets nightmares. Who better to go to than Murdoc? Phase one.. NOT A ROMANTIC SLASH. REALLY.





	Murdoc's Certain Soft Spot

**Author's Note:**

> NOT A ROMANTIC SLASH. Just saying it again to avoid confusion. But I'd be lying if I said I wasn't even slightly conflicted. please send help.

 Kong Studios at night was, as a whole, a pretty damn scary place by most of the world's sensible standards, including Noodle's. There always seemed to be a great thunderstorm with whip-cracking lightning brewing, and the swirling dark clouds the color of black TV static were no help in relieving Noodle's nightmares, which Russel insisted would go away in no time. 

 Noodle sat up abruptly in her bed, disoriented from the lack of sleep, eyeing the digital clock on her bedside table reading 1:36 A.M. The small girl's heart was racing a million miles per hour, and the latest night terror, as Stuart called them, was the worst so far. They were generally about monsters she knew didn't exist, and tormenting rainstorms that Russel and Murdoc could easily sleep through. She was shaking frantically, and panted as if she just ran a marathon chased by zombies, and was by all means, terrified. Noodle threw off her blanket brashly, and crept out of the child-size bed, deciding it was impossible to fall asleep in her room, which seemed to crawl with tiny mites of anxiety that would bite at her while she slept. 

 She slowly opened the creaking wooden door, and scampered down the somewhat decrepit hallway, gliding past the gaping windows and framed photographs there wasn't enough light to see. To her, the corridor was suited to be in one of the tooth-grinding horror movies that Murdoc seemed to like so much, complete with a chainsaw wielding psycho-killer running through. Noodle lingered idly in front of Murdoc's bedroom, inhaling the faint scent of rum and cigarettes from the other side of the door, and slipped deftly through the small crack into the bassist's room. 

 The room seemed to have a thick cloud of smoke hanging about it, and cans of stale beer and bottles of vodka littered the floor, that Murdoc had steadfastly refused to let Russel clean. The Satanist was snoring like a hungover green freight train, and Noodle stepped carefully around his scattered possessions, as to not make enough noise to wake him. Approaching the bed, Noodle peeled back the covers steadily, and laid down next to Murdoc, closing her drooping eyes with relief.

 Murdoc groaned lethargically, and blinked rapidly before managing to keep his eyes open, noticing the small girl by his side in surprise. "Noodle? What're you doin' in 'ere Love?" Murdoc grunted raspily, his voice especially hoarse in the wee hours of the morning. "Did ya have a nightmare or somethin'?" 

 Noodle nodded lazily, laying her head on Murdoc's chest, listening to his rhythmically beating heart, shuddering at the booming thunder, giving him all the information he needed on the situation. The storm outside was in full swing, and the lightning shone a ghostly glow of it's own on the graveyard. Noodle jolted sharply when the thunder roared deafeningly, and Murdoc wrapping his mint-green arm protectively around her as a reflex. "It's alright Love, you're okay, I've got ya." Murdoc whispered uncharacteristically softly, turning groggily on his side towards Noodle. 

 The rain beat savagely against the glass windows like bullets, but Noodle could hardly hear the muffled storm, and her eyelids suddenly felt like ten pound weights she could hardly keep up. They got heavier and heavier, until the smoke-filled room went black, and she suddenly lost track of her thoughts. Murdoc paused before closing his eyes again, pulling a stray blue blanket over the small girl, cracking a reluctant grin. He realized suddenly that 2D and Russel would never let him hear the end of it, but he could worry about that tomorrow. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just some parting words  
> If this came off as a rape/pedophilia, that was not my intent. This was modeled after my dad and I when I would have a nightmare, so if you can give me suggestions to change things you think tip it in that direction, I would appreciate it. Also, like I said, not romantic. So, Murdoc is not raping or taking advantage of Noodle, so please don't think that he is.


End file.
